What Would You Do If You Knew?
by Shinji Matsuto
Summary: Danny thought life couldn’t get any worse with Sam and Tucker both gone for the summer with their families, and Jazz gone to set up for early enrolment to Princeton. It looked to be a boring summer with his parents. Then Danny’s life changed drastically f


What Would You Do If You Knew?

**Disclaimer: **It's sad but true, I don't own!

**Summary: **Danny thought life couldn't get any worse with Sam and Tucker both gone for the summer with their families, and Jazz gone to set up for early enrolment to Princeton. It looked to be a boring summer with his parents. Then Danny's life changed drastically from bad to worse in a matter a seconds. Maddie Fenton had got in a car crash ending her life. Danny thought life couldn't get any worse with his mom gone; then his older sister heads back to college leaving her little brother and grief stricken father. Jack Fenton loses his mind without his wife. Unable to coop with his wife's death Jack Fenton starts to blame the only other person in the house Danny. One day in the middle of the summer Danny comes home to a punch in the stomach and it only got worse from there. Danny is unable to blame his father, and starts to blame himself for his mother's death as well. Believing he deserves to be punished the abuse only get worse. Some where along the line Danny picks up on the dangerous game of cutting, and it looks like the only freedom he will get from this horrid life that has started is school. School starts and things have changed there as well, but help and love comes from the most unlikely person in the world. Is this a chance for Danny to find true love or is it too late for anything good to come? **YAOI WARNING!**

Chapter One:

Life Changes

"I can't believe you two are leaving me this summer!" The teen called Danny Fenton wined to his two best friends. Sam Manson turned from her desk and smirked at her friend. Danny had been whining ever since he found out it was just him and his parents this summer. Tucker Foley placed his hands on Danny's shoulders.

"It will only be for the summer. I am sure you'll survive with just your parents; besides, if you get to board just go ghost and find something to do." Tucker avoided the glare he received from Sam because of the last part of his speech. Danny laughed at his two best friends knowing his life couldn't be any better. Suddenly someone hit him over the head with a magazine. Danny turned and glared at Dash Baxter earning an evil grin from the much bigger boy.

"Hey Fenton, what are you and your loser friends doing? I was going to invite you to my party, but then realized that dork germs where contagious" Dash laughed at his own joke and then walked away.

"At least I won't have to deal with that dumb ass" Danny said pointing a finger at the said teen. Suddenly the last bell rang telling the school it was now officially summer, kids ran out happy for the break. Danny, Tucker, and Sam slowly walked home together talking about the trips they were taking and what they would do when they got back to make up for the lost time. Danny walked extra slow knowing that his two best friends needed to stay home tonight and leave early in the morning. When Danny finally reached his home it was 5:30 and he knew he had to let Sam and Tucker leave to pack. They said their goodbyes and were on there way.

_**()) ------**_

A week had passed since his friends had left on their family vacations, and Jazz had left three days ago. Danny woke up with a funny feeling in his gut. A feeling he couldn't quite place. It felt like someone important would leave and never return. Danny shook the feeling and put his clothes on. Slowly Danny descended to the living room for breakfast. His parents discussed the new experiment that they were making. Danny sighed as he watched them discuses what parts they needed.

"I am going to the store need anything Danny?" Maddie Fenton asked her sleepy head son. Danny just moaned, as his mother laughed and kissed his head.

"Jack, you go to the hardware store and I'll go to the grocery store deal?" Jack Fenton nodded yes to his wife's question and both went on there way. Danny sighed and went and sat in front of the TV on the coach. Somehow Danny fell back to sleep on the coach.

Danny woke suddenly to the sound of the phone ringing. Danny straightened up abruptly grinning. He had been having a wonderful dream about Paulina Sanchez. Danny pulled himself together before he answered the phone.

"Hello…Dad? What's wrong? W-w-what, I am coming I'll be there in a minute." Danny hung up the phone in a hurry he ran towards the hospital.

"Please be ok mom" Danny sighed to himself in a dead sprint.

_**()) ------**_

Dash Baxter walked down the hall away from his friend's hospital room. Kwan had decided to jump off of Dash's roof in a drunken attempt to fly. Dash sighed knowing his friends could be real morons sometimes. Dash turned the corner and found Danny Fenton. Danny's small frame was pressed against the emergency room glass, his small hands pressed against the glass. Danny had a blank look on his face. Dash smirked as he walked toward the smaller teen.

"Fenton don't you know dork can't be cured" Dash said awaiting a remark or rise from the smaller boy. Danny just starred into the window as tears formed in the corner of his blue eyes. Dash went over and stood next to the smaller boy looking into the glass to see what was so interesting to Danny. Dash gasped inside the glass was Maddie Fenton surrounded by doctors and Jack Fenton. Dash turned and looked at Danny tears went down his cheek.

"She's dieing and there's nothing I can do about it. All I can do is watch as she dies." Dash was at a loss he didn't know what to say to that. Dash had never been in this kinda situation. All he could do was stare at Danny's dieing mother. Dash Baxter was speechless.

"I was asleep when she got in the crash…I should of went with her. I should have helped her…Dash why I am I so weak?" Danny whispered more to himself then to Dash. Dash didn't know what to do, he felt he should comfort Danny but didn't know how. Dash reached for the younger boy but stopped before he made contact to Danny. Dash quietly left the smaller teen alone in his grief and walked back towards Kwan's room. Kwan appeared with Paulina a cast on his left arm and a frown.

"They say I have to wear it for the entire summer…my summer is over, my life sucks." Kwan whined, as Paulina rolled her eyes at the idiot in front of her.

"I don't think your life sucks nearly as bad as others." Dash said as he looked back a Danny. Kwan and Paulina glanced at what had Dash's attention.

"What's up with him?" Dash glared at Paulina for sounding like a snob.

"Let's just get out of her" Dash said dragging Paulina and Kwan out of the hospital. Danny starred at his mother before the doctor came out and looked at him with a sad frown.

"Danny, Come say goodbye to your mother" Danny felt numb to the doctors words and followed him in. Jack Fenton was next to his wife tears streamed down his face. Danny approached his mother and placed his hands on hers. Maddie Fenton looked up at her son and smiled. Danny wondered how anyone could smile when they were dieing. Tears fell on to Danny's mother's hands.

"Please don't cry pumpkin…Danny I need you to be strong for your sister and father. Can you promise me you'll be strong?" Danny cringed at how weak his mother's voice sounded. "I am a hero and I couldn't even save my mother" Danny thought to himself. Danny thought his mother looked beautiful; in fact, she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Danny smiled at the beautiful women promising himself and his dieing mother he would be stronger.

"Mom I promise I'll make you proud and be strong." Maddie smiled bigger and cupped his cheek.

"I am already proud of you sweetheart." Maddie said as she smiled. Danny started to sob.

"Mom I am sorry I didn't save you. I should have gone with you." Maddie frowned.

"No Danny, nothing is your fault. Don't ever blame yourself, and don't let anyone tell you it was your fault." Danny nodded his head yes but still didn't agree with her. Danny slipped out of his chair and wrapped his arms around his mother.

Madeline Fenton died in the middle of the night peacefully in her sleep leaving behind two children and a husband that could never handle her death.

Danny slid down the wall in his walk in closet pulling his knees to his chest. He so badly wanted to call Tucker or Sam, but didn't because Danny wanted them to spend as much time with there parent's as they could. Losing one of your parents opened your eyes to what not to miss out on. Danny heard a knock at his closest door. Jazz Fenton opened the closet door and slid next to her younger brother placing her arms around the younger teen. Nothing was said both of the siblings cried in the darkness of Danny's closet.

_**()) ------**_

Jazz Fenton didn't want to leave her father or her younger brother, but she had to go back to school. It had been a week since she left, and had been a week since Danny had seen his Father. Danny walked along the street in the middle of the summer. It was raining season and a month since his mother died. Danny let the cool rain fall on his skin numb to the chill it gave him. He hadn't told his friends about what had happened, but they could tell through the few phone calls they had that something had happened. Every call they would always be the same. Sam and Tucker would ask what was wrong and Danny would lie and say everything was fine. Danny wanted his friends to be happy and have a good time with their parents. It got to the point were Danny wouldn't answer the phone if Sam or Tuckers name was on the caller ID. Danny walked past Dash's house and got drilled in the head with a football by Kwan.

"Hey Dash I found a dork" Kwan announced to the jock inside his garage. Dash walked out to see what Kwan was so ecstatic about. Dash looked at Danny and sighed. Dash could tell the already thin teen had lost weight; in all honesty Danny looked horrible.

"Kwan leave the dork alone I need your help, and Fenton don't you know its raining. You're soaked where's your coat? You know what never mind just go home." Danny didn't change his facial expression as he walked away. Dash watched Danny Fenton walk in the rain alone and sad.

Danny finally found his way home in the rain. Silently he opened his front door and entered his house. Danny turned around from the front and found a fist in his stomach. Danny looked up at his father in shock and pain.

"D-d-dad" Jack Fenton looked angrily at his son and through him against the wall.

"It's your fault she died…If you were never born she would still be here with us, and now I am going to make your life a living hell." Danny looked at his father pain grabbing his heart at the hateful words. Jack brought his fist up and pounded Danny into the ground. Jack ripped off Danny's shirt and took his belt off. Jack through Danny on the floor and began to beat him with the belt. The belt left huge welts and started to bleed. Jack didn't stop in till he was good and worn out. Jack gave his son one last kick to the ribs before he left Danny to wither in pain. Danny slowly brought himself up off the ground coughing up blood. Danny could tell some of his ribs were broken and could feel the blood drip down his back. Danny slowly made his way up to his room and curled up in his closet. Danny couldn't turn his dad in he loved his father, and a part of him felt like it was his fault.

"This is just a phase d-dad is just taking moms death hard." Danny sighed to himself, as he hid further into his closet.

"Everything will be ok in a week or two; besides, I promised mom I would be strong if I can't take this I am weak." Danny said in a sob, but felt better knowing this wouldn't last, and everything would be ok.

_**()) ------**_

Nothing got better in fact it got worse, and nothing was ok. Danny's father's beatings had got worse, and once Jack beat Danny so bad that the teen couldn't move for days. It wasn't the beatings that hurt the worst it was the words. Jack had Danny actually believing it was his fault, and the pain his father caused wasn't enough punishment for his sin. It looked like the only freedom Danny was going to get was school. Danny had less then a week in till school and both Sam and Tucker would be back tomorrow. Danny smiled he missed his friends dearly, and all three teens decided to meet at the mall tomorrow at noon. Danny pulled out a sweatshirt and blue jeans for tomorrow. Jack didn't care what Danny did as long as he could beat him when he got back. Slowly Danny crawled into bed and fell asleep thoughts of tomorrow in his head, as he drifted into the land of sleep.

Danny woke up excited for the day and the only thing that bothered Danny was the fact he hadn't told his friends about his mothers passing. Danny through his clothes on and ran down the stairs right into the person he had been attempting to avoid. Jack looked down at his son and laughed at the fear he saw in his eyes. Jack grabbed a kitchen knife then Danny's right arm.

"You need to watch where you're going you pathetic excuse for a living soul. I know I will be nice and give you a reminder of how pathetic you truly are" Danny's eyes widened as Jack brought the blade to his sons bare right arm. Slowly Jack began to carve letters into Danny's arm. Danny cringed in pain, but didn't fight back. Fighting back would only make things worse, so Danny kept true to his promise to his dead mother and was strong. Jack pushed Danny into the table breaking it. Jack left his son to pick up the pieces, and retreated back to his lab. Danny cleaned the mess they had made and wrapped his right arm that now had the word pathetic carved into it. Danny glanced at the clock he was going to be late if he didn't hurry.

Danny arrived at the mall and smiled at his much missed friends talking at the food court.

"Danny!" Sam cried at her friend wrapping her arms around him. Neither Tucker nor Sam noticed Danny flinch or the quite whimper her made in pain from Sam's embrace. Sam and Tucker went right in to their stories of the summer. Sam went into great detail about the boy she met while in Paris, and Tucker sighed as he told disgusting stories about his grandma's feet. Danny smiled his first real smile in a long time momentarily forgetting about the tragic event that changed his life. All three teens laughed together having a good time. Danny glanced at his watch and jumped out of his seat.

"I need to hurry before the flower shop closes" Sam and Tucker stared at their friend confused.

"So go tomorrow" Sam said to her friend a little upset that Danny was going to leave them to get flowers for some girl.

"No can't! You guys can come with" with that Danny grabbed his two best friends and ran to the flower shop. Danny and his friends made it to the shop just in time. Danny walked up to the shop keeper who with out saying a word went and got a bouquet of white lilies. Silently the shop keeper rung up the merchandise and Danny gave exact change. Silently the three left as Sam gave him the death glare and Tucker smiled.

"Danny spending all your money on some girl is real smart." Sam piped out.

"So who is the lucky girl?" Tucker asked with a smile, Danny gave his friend a sad smile.

"No girlfriends just follow me." Danny said as he headed in silence toward the cemetery. Danny suddenly stopped and hid behind a tree. Sam and Tucker stared at their friend in silence. The followed Danny's gaze to the figure hunched over a grave.

"Are you hiding from Dash?" Sam asked amused as she watched the jock put the same white lilies that matched the ones Danny had in his arms. Danny smiled and clutched the bouquet he had in his arms. Tears fell down Danny's face as he smiled.

"Thanks Dash" Danny whispered to himself. Sam and Tucker just looked at Danny confused. Danny took a deep sigh and turned to his friends.

"I have something to tell you guys…" Danny clutched the flowers close to his chest "over the summer my mom got into a car wreck" Danny watched his friends turned pale.

"She's alright right?" Tucker asked already knowing the answer; why else would they be in a cemetery. Danny smiled again tears still falling down his face. Sam felt sick to her stomach.

"She didn't make it" Danny said as he led his friends to the grave and sat his flowers next to Dash's. The three all stood in the rain as they starred at the grave, and silently sobbed. They all walked home in complete silence in till they reached Danny's house.

"Danny, I am sorry I had no idea. If you would have said something we would have come home" Sam said as she hugged Danny.

"I didn't want you to not hang out with your parents. I am ok really so just go home and I'll see you guys tomorrow." Danny gave them one last smile and went inside.

_**()) ------**_

The rest of the summer went like that. Danny, Tucker, and Sam would hang out during the morning, and Danny would go visit his mom in the afternoon. Every time he would visit there would always be another bouquet of flowers from Dash. Danny always placed his flower next to Dash's and smiled even when his face was so swollen he couldn't he would still smile the best he could. Danny had convinced his two best friend's that the wounds where from ghost battles, and it took a lot of convincing on Danny's part. Deep down Danny wanted his friends to find out, but at the same time he couldn't tell his friends about his dad.

Danny sighed as he washed the deep wounds his father had given him. Somehow the punishment his father gave him didn't seem enough. Danny had been completely convinced by his father's harsh words that his mother's death was his entire fault.

"I could have saved her" Danny whispered as he slid down the shower to the floor. Danny glanced at the word carved into his right arm, and smiled.

"Pathetic" Danny said as he reached for the razor he kept under the rug near bath tub. Danny sliced the razor through his chest and wrist. Danny had wandered into the dangerous game of cutting by accident. It was a simple slip of the kitchen knife against his hand. The pain had caused him to momentarily forget about his mother's death and father's abuse, and so the habit continued. Danny got out of the shower and placed a towel on his thin waist, and then he covered his wounds and bruises. Danny smiled tomorrow would be the first day of school, a day he had been waiting for since his mother passed. Sam had told Danny that the school had a new change to it. Danny wondered what new change had taken over the school. Slowly Danny laid down and curled up around his pillow. The ghost boy smiled happy for tomorrow and fell asleep. Someone pulled the covers over the small boy's frail body and moved the hair from his face. Danny smiled at the touch and hugged his pillow tighter. The figure smiled at the sleeping boy and floated away.

"Don't worry pumpkin I'll send you a miracle" a voice said when the figure disappeared. Danny stirred in his sleep and curled in a ball a smile on his face.

Somehow the sleeping boy felt like things were going to get better, and hope began to fell his chest. The next morning Danny awoke feeling refreshed and happy. Danny smiled as he got ready for school hope deep in his heart. Danny giggled at his father who had fallen asleep at the table in front of one of his experiments. Danny placed a blanket over his father careful not to wake him. Danny had learned never to wake his father up in less he wanted a beating like no other. Danny couldn't be mad at his father no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't. Danny left his house a smile on his face as the sun shined on him. No one would be able to tell that his frail body was coved in bruises, cuts, and welts. Danny himself had forgotten the abuse he received from his father due to his good mood. Danny had become awkwardly immune to pain in the past few months. Danny arrived at school and greeted his two best friends unaware of the person secretly watching him making sure he was truly alright. Danny smiled big at something Tucker had said and a light blush crossed his face. Dash Baxter smiled at the young boy he was secretly watching.

"He's kinda cute when he blushes" Dash said to himself as he walked toward the school. Dash would never admit that the younger teen had become more then some dweeb kid he picked on. The conversation they had in the hospital had haunted the jocks dreams. That is probably how Dash found himself in front of Maddie Fenton's grave holding her favorite flowers. It had become a daily ritual to drop by and talk to the dead women. Dash thought it would be awkward to go to someone's grave when you barely knew them while they where alive, but somehow Dash found himself visiting her everyday. Dash had even told her things that he would never tell his friends. Dash smiled at the soft smile Danny gave his friends.

"Danny really is kinda cute" Dash smiled at his own words and walked into the school building.

---NINJAKITTIESNINJAKITTESNINJAKITTES---

This is my first Danny Phantom fanfic! Comments would be appreciated big time. Please tell me what you think so I know. I will update soon. XD I don't have much to say so.

Lots of Luv –Shinji X3


End file.
